


Then, as I Fall Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/n, the average enough mechanic from Galaxy Garrison gets caught up in some crazy series of coincidence and somehow ends up on Planet Altea, with a 10,000 year old princess, a Highschool dropout, a slighly unstable pilot, and her best friend, Pidge Gunderson. After all that's happened to someone like her, maybe being gay isn't such a big deal. After all, when you're fighting these seemingly immortal monsters that have dominated the entire galaxy, there's almost always something else to worry about.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Kerberos

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first time posting on AO3, so hey everyone. I want to say that I made a few minor changes to the original plot just to make it flow better and etc.  
> I hope you all enjoy. I love Pidge, I am a female, and I couldn't find very many X Female readers, so I decided to write my own. I think it turned out pretty good, so have fun everyone!

“Well that was a complete and utter failure.” She sighs. “I’ll probably flunk the entire course.” Her hair is kind of a mess, and it gets even messier when she buries her face in the semi-fluffy pillows that the Garrison gives us.

“Aw, it was just one drill. You’ll be alright.” I know how important this is to her. My dorm neighbor, Pidge. I guess it’s technically Katie. She stands up without saying anything and grabs her bag. “Hey, c’mon y/n. I’m going up on the roof. I’m scanning for the Kerberos again, will you help me?” I nod, smiling. We’ve been doing this for almost a year now. I’m the only one who knows who she really is, after all. It was sort of an accident, but she can trust me. I want to find what happened to the crew on the Kerberos, too. Something about it just doesn't seem quite right...

* * *

“Yeah, those idiots are both useless,” I’m complaining about my team members. They kind of hate me, but they won’t come out and say it. Pidge laughs. “Tell me about it. Lance and Hunk are nice, but not super skilled. Oh, what’s this?” She starts typing something with amazing speed. I can never get above 50 WPM. I lean over the monitor, trying to see what she means. “I don’t see anything strange.”  
“Right there, see-”  
“Hey, there you are, Pidge. You were hiding up here the whole time, huh?” I whip around, and standing behind us is Mr. Ego himself, Lance. And also Hunk. He smiles and waves at me, and I can’t help but return the gesture. He’s just so friendly. “Hi, y/n.”  
“Hi, Hunk.”  
“Y/n, we’ll have to take Pidge for a little bit. Team building exercise.” Lance interrupts. His eyes span over Pidge’s setup. “Did you guys build all this stuff? That’s kinda cool.” Pidge nods, but I say, “It was all Pidge. Sh- er, he’s a genius.” Hunk drops next to it, looking it over. 

“Hunk don’t touch the equipment. Anyway, I don’t really want to do a team building exercise, guys. Don’t touch the equipment!” Lance leans back on his hip. “Do you want to fail another sim? It’s a good idea you have to admit. Y/n can even come, do you want to, y/n?” He turns to me. I can’t think of an answer, so I just shrug. Lance turns back to Pidge and Hunk, just as she yells,  
“STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!”

Everyone’s silent for a few seconds, but then we all burst out laughing. Pidge suddenly turns back to the monitor, hearing something through her headphones, undoubtedly. “Hey, listen to this,” She says quietly, and hands me the second set of headphones. I take them and listen. It’s a message. “What frequency is this?” I ask, and I feel my brow furrowing. About the only thing I can hear is ‘Voltron, Voltron, Voltron, voltron, volton, voltron' , 'something Shirogane’ and ‘Galra... they're real’. I can’t make sense of it. I ignore most if it, but hone in on one thing specifically. “Shirogane… that has to mean Lieutenant Shirogane." I whisper "You know the one.”  
“From the Kerberos mission.” That was Pidge.  
"The pilot, right?" The was Hunk.  
“Yeah, I know him! Such a hero…” says Lance.

I grab Pidge’s fancy binoculars and focus in on the landing pad across the desert from us. Everything looks normal at first, but then a burst of people appear, in a fit of chaos. Something in the middle seems to be fighting them, or someone. I hand the binoculars off to the person standing closest to me. Lance. He doesn’t say anything at first, but then gasps. “That’s Shiro! What are they doing to him? C’mon guys, we have to go see what’s going on.” How can he see that far?  
But aren’t we on lockdown?”   
“Aw, it’ll be fine!” Huh, let’s see where that gets us. I always have to get caught up kn all the crazy stuff, don't I?

* * *

Aha! I knew it wouldn’t be fine, see, sometimes I do know stuff. Honestly, this is such a mess. At least I get to go into space way early? I don’t know, I’m trying to see the positives here. Lance still has this huge smile on his face because he was the only one able to fly the stupid leopard ship thing. We're all crammed in the cockpit, Pidge and Hunk and I, along with Shiro and Keith, the delinquent type who got expelled from the Garrison earlier that year. I'm pretty surprised to see him back.

We're flying around outside the Earth's atmosphere. This ship, whatever it is, is insanely fast. I brighten at the idea at being the youngest person ever to see Saturn in person, but then remember Pidge is younger than me by two months. Second youngest then. It's still really pretty though. Way more impressive than pictures and videos. I'm so busy marveling, I don't notice the giant space portal appear out of nowhere until it's basically on top of us. I scream, just a little.  
"What is that thing?!"  
Shiro looks terrified. The poor guy must've handled something fundamentally un-handle-able. Ok, not my greatest metaphor. Lance grins.  
"I'm going into that thing."  
"Are you stupid? What makes you think that is a good idea?" Keith bursts out, speaking for the first time in awhile.  
Lance falters. "I don't know, it just... feels right. It feels like the lion's trying to tell me. Trust me, ok?"  
"If we die, Lance, I'm going to kill you." I say as we enter the hole. 

It's like nothing I've ever felt before...  
Like having my molecules ripped apart and slowly reassembled. Maybe that's actually what's happening, I don't know. I'll have to figure that out, if I survive this agonizing process! Everything around me is swirling pink and white and blue and black, and I think I might pass out. I really am about to pass out, when the world around me materializes again, I feel something solid beneath my feet, and the worst dizziness I've ever felt finally stops. I'm standing in a field of flowers I've never seen before, surrounded by people I don't quite recognize, until a split second later when I remember what exactly happened. Keith is the first person to say the thing we're all thinking:  
"Where the hell are we?"  



	2. The Castle of Lions

No one had a chance to answer, because the lion took off of its own accord. How is that even possible? It lands on the outside patio-type area of a giant crumbling castle. What is this place? Lance pouts about his new ship flying away and decides to follow it. Because a spooky old ruin doesn't seem dangerous at all. The rest of us follow, and I spot Pidge at the back of the herd. I slow down so we end up next to each other.

"Isn't this crazy?" I ask. "Like, all of this."  
She laughs a little, and for a moment, I wonder if she's hysterical, but then stops. "This place. I was just thinking about how lucky we are that it has a sufficient amount of oxygen." I pause, realizing that she has a point.  
"Oh yeah... We would've already suffocated if this was most planets, wouldn't we?"  
We've already nearly died at least four times today, but for some reason this fact, this abundance of oxygen, makes us elated. Maybe we really are hysterical. I glance ahead and realize that we've fallen way behind the rest of the group. Shiro is looking back at us, waiting for us to catch up. We both start running and make it up to the grassy field that leads to a long, thin bridge. 

The castle looks way bigger up close. We can see the lion at the door, waiting for someone to let it in. I still don't understand this thing. Is it sentient? It has the ability to choose its pilot, so maybe. We all make our way across the bridge, although parts of it are literally falling apart. I stumble in a few places, but Shiro helps me up. "Be careful y/n."  
"Thanks."

The elaborate castle doors open up as soon as we reach them, it's like something out of a movie! The lion glides through the passages and lands on a large circle in the center of the room. A path lights up out of nowhere and everyone jumps a little. I cough from all the dust the lion stirred up. "guys, should we follow the path?" Pidge asks, and pushes her glasses up her nose. Hunk shrugs and Keith just grunts. Shiro walks ahead a few steps and turns to face us.  
"Everyone, we need to get something straight, alright? There are thousands of alien races in this galaxy, and very few of them are friendly. Whatever built this castle doesn't seem to be home, but who knows if they'll ever come back. We need to proceed with the upmost caution. I'm sorry you all got stuck in this, do don't have anything to do with it." He seems to relax a little after that. I try to smile reassuringly at him, but I doubt he notices. We power on through the tunnel, and I notice Pidge trying to figure out exactly how this lighting system works. This place has obviously been abandoned for a long time, but the lights still seem fine. It's very interesting. I'll have to ask Pidge what she thinks they run on, if I ever get time. 

It's not long before the tunnel opens up into a bigger room. This place may be confusing, but I have to admit that it is beautiful. I immediately set out to exploring the room. It's lined with some sort of language, at least that's what it looks like. I wonder what it says? I bet if I could read it, we would know what's up with this place. I hear an unfamiliar voice from behind me gasp out "Father!" I turn towards everyone else and glare at them. "What did you guys do?" Lance is sanding near some sort of pillar with a girl in his arms and the whole room has transformed behind my back. I should probably pay more attention to my surroundings.  
"What happened? Who is she?" I look to everyone in turn for answers, but they look just as confused I probably do. Meanwhile Lance is having some sort of argument with the mystery girl.  
"Nothing's wrong with them! They heard what you just said about them!" He scowls. What could that possibly be about? The second pillar opens up to reveal a man, a man who immediately dives and tries to attack Lance. Lance dodges and whoever-he-is slumps over, grunting.  
"You know, you're lucky I've got a case of the old sleep chamber knees! I would've hit you with some of this! And this! Ha!" I turn away from them and walk over to the new girl. 

"Hello. Um, so what's your name? I'm y/n." She looks very distressed, and I don't know really what to say to her.  
"I am... Princess Allura of Altea. Where is my father? And the Paladins?"  
Well how an I supposed to respond to that? I decide on, "I'm sorry, I don't know. Are you alright?" She bites her lip. "Please, who are you? I don't understand." I still don't understand this whole thing myself, but she probably needs more support than I do. "Well, My name is y/n l/n. I'm from Earth. Do you know it?" She shakes her head. I continue, "Well, me and my friends, I don't really know what happened, but we ended up here. In a Lion." Allura gasps. "Which one? Who brought you in it?" She sort of grabs my shoulders and stares at me intensely. I step away. Hunk steps in front of me. I didn't realize he was even listening. "Hey, ease off. No one brought us. Lance flew, that's the guy who caught you just a minute ago." Lance must've heard his name, because he jolts in our direction.  
"What? You guys talking about me?" "No it's nothing. Hey, get everyone over her, ok?" Lance begrudgingly goes to collect everyone, and I turn back to the girl (Allura? A princess?), but she's gotten to the other side of the room and is whispering with her redheaded friend. They have some much to explain. Then again, they probably feel the same about us. We're in for such a ride, aren't we? Well isn't that fantastic.


	3. Outer Rim

-Two Earth Months Later-

* * *

Who would've thought that I'd end up the pilot of the Purple freaking lion? Not that I'm complaining, everyone's very nice. We're getting to know each other better every day! Pidge even asked me to help with some cloaking device for the green lion. And she told everyone else her situation...  
It was getting tough keeping that a secret. Anyway, piloting, stay on track. I'm not a pilot, I'm an engineer. I was surprised how easy it was the first time I flew my lion. And the first time the team and I formed Voltron, that was super freaking cool. I mean, becoming the torso of a 100 meter tall robot man was never on my bucket list, but I'm glad I did it. 

Altea is prettier than earth. I've had lots of opportunity to explore the planet, since the Purple Lion can take me literally anywhere on the planet in like thirty seconds. Ok, maybe exploring around Altea is partially an excuse to geek out about how awesome these lions are with Pidge. It seems like she's the only one who understands exactly how advanced they are, technologically speaking. And all made ten thousand years ago! And Zarkon has been ruling the galaxy since before human civilization was even a thing. It makes me feel really insignificant. See, these are the types of things I think when sitting at the halfway point on a grassy hill with a gentle breeze ruffling my hair. I feel someone walking up behind me, but don't turn around. It's Shiro "y/n." he greets. "Hey, I was looking for something, I think I dropped it around here. It's a picture, have you seen it?" I hadn't, but took a quick look around to check. "No, sorry. Do you need help looking for it?" I stand and brush myself off.

We search around in the wavy grass, with no luck. I walk over to the next hill, just to check. What do you know, I nearly stepped on the simple black picture frame. I called, "Hey, I think I found it!" I fish it out of the grass. It's a picture of Shiro and someone else. He's wearing the Garrison uniform, so maybe a coworker? Shiro walks over to where I'm standing, and I hand him the photo. "Who's in it?" I ask. He dusts it with his sleeve and slips it into a side pocket before answering. "It's my boyfriend. Well, he kind of broke up with me, but I still really miss him."  
"Aw, that's sweet! You should talk to him when we get back to Earth." More like if we get back to Earth. Shiro shrugs. "I'm not sure, maybe. You should probably get back. I think Pidge was looking for you." I nod, understanding that what he really wants is a little time by himself. Looks like I'm not the only one who loves the hills outside the Castle of Lions. "Alright. Talk to you later, ok?" He nods, giving me a slight smile.

* * *

"Shiro said you were looking for me." Pidge is standing on a scaffold underneath the Green Lion, switching between tweaking something with a pair of pliers and typing at lightning speed on a nearby laptop.  
"Hi, y/n. Yeah, I think I might have finished the cloaking on Greenie here. You wanna help me test it?" She grins and slides down the pole in the ladder. She's wearing her paladin suit, which looks awesome on her, I notice. Mine looks really clunky and weird. "Do I? You finished it really quickly!" She nods. "Ready to try it?" We walk side-by-side up the ramp to the Green lion's cockpit. Pidge slides into the seat, which slides into place as the Lion roars to life (not literally). Pidge pushes a lever forward and the lion lies out of the garage. I'm impressed at how elegant she is with piloting already. When I fly Purple, I can't help but feel super awkward, although it has gotten better over time. Within a few minutes, we're hovering over Altea. 

"Ok, what are we doing?" I ask eagerly. I haven't gotten to talk to Pidge much, what with all this Galra stuff going on, so I'm glad to get a little quality time alone. "So, I'm going to hold down this button, and while I'm holding, you flip that switch over there." She says, pointing me in the right direction. "This is so exciting, isn't' it y/n? We'll be the first humans ever to become fully invisible! That's history making stuff right there." I nod, knowing what she means "I mean, I think we've done enough in just the last month to have cities named after us, but what's one more thing?" I tease. Pidge whacks the large orange button, which is out of place in all this green, and I flip the giant lightswitch and wait. For a moment, nothing happens, and I'm worried that it didn't work, but then the walls around me flicker and disappear completely. I hear myself audibly gasping. It's unnerving, standing on something you can't even see, especially in space. Pidge stands up and carefully feels her way around the floor. "Y/n! It works!" And then we're jumping up and down, gripping each others hands like a group of fangirls who get to go to their favorite band's concert. "This is so cool!" I shout. 

After awhile we get bored of looking at the stars through walls that are there (The first five minutes or so was just us scared we were going to fall into the abyss.) Never thought I would get bored of something like that. Pidge deactivates the cloak and we fly back down to Altea, where everyone is going about their business. We're still celebrating when something occurs to me. "Hey, why couldn't we just test the cloak down here?" I can't believe I didn't think of that before, I'm so stupid. Pidge pulls off her helmet. "Because it might have imploded, of course. This is completely untested territory here." I can't think of a response. Is she for real. She sees the look on my face and bursts out laughing. "I'm kidding, don't worry. I just thought it would be way more interesting." I feel my shoulders soften. "Oh, good." Nervous laughing. "You had me scared there."


	4. Gone Rouge

"Hey. Are you awake?"   
I groan. "nooooo!"  
"We're supposed to go to the control room, y/n. Something's up with Allura." I reluctantly sit up Keith is leaning against my wall. He shrugs. "I don't exactly know. Someone told me to get you, so here I am. Ask Pidge when you get down there."  
"Oh. Ok then. I'll be out there in a minute." He nods, pauses then leaves. Well, I was already woken up in the middle of the night, time to go see what's going on.

Everyone's in the control room of the castle, Alllura's driving. She seems to be talking to herself, and ignoring us. Coran is trying to snap her out of it, but it's like she doesn't even see him. "What's happening?" I ask Pidge. She's sitting at her techno chair (well that's what I call it anyway), trying to stop something, I can't tell what. "King Alphor's AI got hacked. I'm trying to shut it down internally but nothing's working! It's taken control of Allura, or something along those lines."   
"Couldn't we just take her out? I mean, there's six of us and one of her..." She shakes her head and pushes her glasses up her nose. "No, the entire ship has been weaponized. We can't even touch her without getting burned at the least."   
I purse my lips. The ship is getting closer and closer to, what is it, a supernova star? Crap. Allura's grinning like a little kid at Christmas. I scoot towards her and start yelling everything I can think that she might react to. Lance stands on her other side, pretty much screaming into her ear.  
"ALLURA! WAKE UP! WHAT YOU'RE SEEING ISN'T REAL!"  
for just a second, it looks like she falters, but maybe I imagined it. "Lance, say that again! I think she heard you!" He meets my eyes for a briefest second, but doesn't question me. "IT'S NOT REAL, ALLURA, IT'S NOT!"  
I was right. She hesitates, for the slightest fraction. It's just enough time for me to shove her off of the control station and shut the ship down. The press of a button, and suddenly gravity's gone. "Stunning job Lance!" I laugh, and he high-fives me. Why it worked, I don't know, but I'm sure glad it did. "Allura, are you alright?" I ask. "I'm sorry for pushing you," She looks so disoriented, I'm reminded of the time I first met her.  
"Oh, it's quite alright. What happened?"  
Shiro shakes his head. "The second we power the ship back on, we'll all be killed unless we execute this plan extreme care. Look, Allura, you probably don't want to hear this, but we need to delete Alphor's AI. I know this is hard for you, but it's necessary. Pidge, how much oxygen is left in the ship?"  
"Enough for an hour and a half, maybe two hours. At best, we've got four hours before this whole system blows up." She gestures out the window to the increasingly bright supernova.  
Shiro nods. "Take some time to adjust, come to us when you're ready, alright?"  
"Alright... Thank you Shiro. All of you." She awkwardly flew away down the nearest hall. I'm painfully aware of everyone's gazes following her. Coran hesitates, but follows her after glancing back at us (by us I mean the Paladins). We all float through the hallways until we reach the leisure room.

* * *

"That was a pretty nice speech," I tell Shiro as I'm flopping over the back of the couch. He shrugs. "I know how hard it is to leave someone you love, even if it is necessary." It sounds like he's speaking from experience. I try to give him a reassuring pat on the arm, then I crawl over the back of the couch. Pidge sits right next to me, without much warning. I can tell she's tired. And stressed. I mean, who wouldn't be stressed with our literal survival resting on Allura's mental health. I know I should be more understanding, I know. And maybe it is partially my fault for turning off the ship. Oh god, what if everyone blames me for this mess? I sigh. Hunk, who's sitting across from me, pulls out a phone and starts clacking on it. Lance hovers over the couch, much like I was a minute ago. We've all gotten so used to zero gravity, it's like a second instinct. I didn't see it coming, but I felt Pidge wrap her arm around my shoulder. I let out a little, "Oh," but I couldn't say anything beyond that because she spoke first. "I'm sorry about this,"   
"You didn't do anything."  
"I know, I'm just sorry. We haven't really got a chance to like, talk in a long time."   
"Why are we whispering?" I can't help but giggle a little. Pidge giggles too, and after a minute or so, we're laughing and can't stop. I can feel everyone staring at us, but by the next minute, nearly everyone is basically rolling on the floor (in the air). We're so weird, aren't we. 

* * *

"Um, am I interrupting?" Allura's standing in the doorway. It's obvious that she's been crying. Everyone gets silent. Keith is the first person to regain himself, up and standing next to her in an instant. "No, they were just being crackheads. Are you alright?" Everyone's on their feet in the next instant, crowding around Allura and comforting her. I feel intensely uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed.   
"Yes, I'm... I'm ready. Thank you all for your concern."

"So how are we going to do this?" Hunk asks. We've all rendezvoused back in the control room. It's clear to everyone that once the ship is on, we'll have only a few seconds to get multiple things done. In the words if Hunk, "It would be impossible if there was even one less person."   
Luckily for us, we have just the right amount of people.   
First, Coran is going to turn the ship on. The second it powers up, Allura's going to be the one to actually do the deletion. Pidge is going to keep trying to shut the AI down in case Allura fails. Shiro, Lance, Hunk and Keith will be protecting the crystal, a.k.a the power source to the entire ship from the infected tech. As for me, I'll be with Allura. The tough job. I take a deep breath. "Let's do this guys."

* * *

"Quiznak!" haha, I'm already swearing like an Altean.   
"Allura, pull yourself together. If you don't do it, I will." I'm such a terrible person, I'm so terrible.   
"You're not the only one who misses her family alright?" I hate myself so much right now. Am I broken? Do I just not care? Is there something I care about more?  
She lifts her head. "Do you miss your family, y/n?" That takes me off guard.   
"No! I mean, I do but that's not what I was talking about. I guess I meant Pidge." That's who I was thinking of when I said it, so I guess I did mean her. Allura looks mildly surprised, but that fades into a stiffened brow. "You're right. I need to do it. When I do, how about you tell me what you mean?"  
"We're running out of time! Besides, that's not my business to tell you.?  
She looks pained, but eventually nods. "Alright. Thank you." I'm surprised when she pulls me into a hug. She let's me go just as quickly and pulls the flash drive from its port and smashes it over her knee. I hear her whisper, "I'm sorry Father." The ship seems to go dead, the lights turn off and all the technology shuts down. Until a minute later, when they come back on, everything is normal, and by that I mean it isn't not trying to kill us.   
"Allura, I'm proud of you. I know that was tough." We both know I need to say it, so I do. "I'm sorry for being so rude." She shakes her head.   
"No, I think you were right. I needed to realize that I'm not the only person who's dealt with loss. What did you mean by Pidge?"  
I don't want to betray my old friend, but I don't want to let down my new one. I'm glad I don't have to make that choice, because the rest of the crew spills into the room cheering. Allura meets my eye, smiling, but behind her eyes I see tears. She'll be alright, I hope. It'll take some time to adjust.


	5. Scattered, Reunited

"THE WORMHOLE COLLAPSED!"  
"Wait! WAIT!"  
"What's happening?!"   
"HEY, whoa!"

That all too familiar being-ripped-apart feeling. A lurch in my gut. I feel like I'm spinning at light speed! The surroundings around me blur, then disappear completely. The voices of my teammates fade away as I shoot out into deep space. My head hurts! I'm probably hurdling through space right about now. Purple's controls blur and slowly disappear. Everything's fuzzy, fuzzy, fuzzy...

* * *

"Uhh... I'm awake now, you can stop. Stop!" I sit up, and the cockpit of the Purple Lion materialized around me. No one's around. I could've sworn that someone was poking me in the rib just now. The dizziness is already gone, and I glance around outside to see where in the universe I landed. Quiznak! I'm in what looks to be this entire star system's junk yard. I'm surrounded with debris from everything, ships, comets, even a dead planet. I need to see this up close. How did everything end up in this singular place? I slip my paladin helmet over my hair and open the hatch. I'm instantly greeted by a small group of little fluffs. They're so adorable! I scoop a green one into my arms and name it Pidge, after Pidge, obviously. More and more of them come around me. I come to rest on the wing of an ancient looking starship, and the fluffies come to rest on my head and shoulders. Maybe this place isn't so bad. I jolt up, as I hear a voice that isn't mine. It came over the communicator build into my helmet, so if must've come from one of the other Paladins. Who's close enough to be in range? I press the speak button and say quietly into my microphone,   
"Hello? Who's there? It's me, y/n." The line is silent for a few seconds, but then I hear something. 

"y/n?" I can tell from the voice that it's Pidge. "Where are you? Wait... don't answer. I'll send you my location." Why is her voice so off? It's probably just the communicator, maybe one of ours is broken. "Come find me, ok?" She's super quiet. I can barely hear her. A beep on my wrist cuff startles me, then I nod.   
"I be there in just a tick." I switch on my jetpack and take my seat inside Purple.

Pidge isn't very far from me, actually. It takes a few minutes to maneuver through all the junk, but I find her eventually. The Green Lion is powered down, and I don't actually see her anywhere. Maybe she's inside? I leave my lion and enter the Green one. All the lights are turned off, and the oxygen levels are pretty low. Good thing I wore my helmet at least. I enter the cockpit, and there she is. Asleep? I try so hard not to think it, but... dead? No, she's breathing. Just barely breathing. I look around frantically for her helmet and stuff it over her messy hair. Like, more messy than normal. Something's wrong. She looks pale and small. The gravity goes out, and I start floating. so does Pidge. I shake her shoulders, but she doesn't respond. "Hey, hey!" I'm whispering and I don't know why.   
"Wake up! Please..." 

It looks like I'm in luck. After a few minutes, she rolls her eyes open. Maybe the oxygen got to her brain. "y/n..."  
"Yes, yes!" I'm just glad to see her alive  
"Where did you come from?" Her eyes look dark and cloudy.  
"You sent me your location. What happened? You're sick!"   
She squints, maybe trying to remember. "I... I don't know. Is everyone safe?" I think of how bad she must be feeling, then that the one thing she wonders about is our team. Pidge is so damn selfless. I can admire that in a person, but I mean, worry about yourself for once! You could literally be dying! Her eyelids droop forward, and I know she's going to collapse before it happens.

"Are you okay?" I ask quickly. She doesn't answer. She's gone unconscious. I haul her up onto my shoulder, which is easy with the low gravity. I keep whispering things to her, even though I know she won't answer. The Purple lion, hovering a little ways away. That's my goal. It's a little awkward carrying someone, but I make it. Pidge is still out cold. I take off, my one goal to get away from here and find help. The Green Lion takes off and follows me, probably to keep and eye on Pidge. I've gotten used to all the weird things these lions do, but I still don't understand it. 

It's probably stupid to constantly broadcast my location to the entire universe, but it's the only way I can think of to find someone, anyone, who might be willing to help. 

* * * 

It's been almost two days. Pidge has been drifting in and out of consciousness. 

* * * 

It must have been a week by now. She hasn't woken up in a day or so.

* * *  
need food...  
"Y/n."   
"Pidge? You're awake!"   
"Pull yourself together. Get your ass over here and fly us somewhere. Honestly, anywhere is a more motivating place to be stranded then deep space."   
"You're awake! And in your right mind. What happened?"  
"I'm not sure..." Her lower lip sticks out just a bit. Her hair is even more tangled than it was when I first found her. I could've brushed it when she was out, but it just felt embarrassing. And I like how it looks when it's messy. It's cute. I mean, cute like you find your best friend cute.

"You're right." I need to pull myself together. At least now I have someone to fight for. Stranded in space with my recently revived best friend. Oh, how will this end?


	6. Just Smile (POV Pidge)

Just smile, Pidge. Smile and maybe it'll go away. Smile and no one will worry about you.   
Smile and act happy.


End file.
